backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Sports plush toys
Mattel (1997-2001) In early 1997, Mattel made several plastic-head plushies of Pete Wheeler, Jorge Garcia, Kiesha Phillips, Billy Jean Blackwood, Ashley, and Sidney Webber. Disney (1997-2002) From 1997 until 2002, Disney made plush toys based on the characters from Backyard Sports (then called It's Junior Sports until late 1998). The line stopped in February 2002 due to Fido Inc. (the TV licensing and production company behind the games) and Disney's contract expired. 1997 To promote the release of Backyard Baseball, Disney made plush toys with removable hats. Each had plastic eyes. *Pablo Sanchez *Pete Wheeler *Stephanie Morgan 1998 In 1998, a new version of Backyard Sports plushies were released, with some having sewn-on hats and all of them having stitched eyes. *Pablo Sanchez (re-release) *Luanne Lui *Dante Robinson *Achmed Khan *Marky Dubois *Ashley Webber *Sidney Webber *Ricky Johnson *Billy Jean Blackwood *Maria Luna *Annie Frazier *Grover Vinton *Ulukula Kakali *Oz Von Hasselhoff *Samantha Pearce *Tony Delvecchio *Angela Delvecchio 1999 * Pablo Sanchez (GIANTIC variant) * Marky Dubois (re-release) * Kenny Kawaguchi * Vicki Kawaguchi * Maria Luna (re-release) * Ashley Webber (re-release) * Sidney Webber (re-release) * Sunny Day * Vinnie T. Gooch * Earl Grey * Chuck Downfield 2000 * Jocinda Smith * Ricky Johnson (re-release) * Jorge Garcia * Billy Jean Blackwood (re-release) * Dmitri Petrovich * Achmed Khan (re-release) * Amir Khan * Pete Wheeler (re-release) * Stephanie Morgan (re-release) * Kimmy Eckman (re-release) * Kiesha Phillips * Ernie Steele Talking plushies In early 2000, Disney made talking plushies that move and talk when their bellies are pressed. Each has 5 different phrases * Tony Delvecchio (musical/talking plush) - Tony sucks his lollipop and says 5 phrases when his tummy is pressed **"Ciao! My name is Tony Delvecchio." **"My favorite sport is soccer since my uncle played soccer in Italy. Also, outside of the US, soccer is football." **(sucks lollipop) "Ah, I love sucking on my lollipop." **"I have a younger sister named Angela." **"What's your favorite sport?" * Vicki Kawaguchi (musical/talking plush) - Vicki kicks her legs and says 5 phrases when her tummy is pressed **"Konichiwa! I'm Vicki Kawaguchi. My brother is named Kenny and he's on a wheelchair. **"Wanna dance with me?" **"I love ballet. Do you?" **"You're so sweet. I love you!" **"Let's dance together. Yippee!" * Maria Luna (musical/talking plush) - Maria wiggles her pigtails and says 5 phrases when her tummy is pressed **"¡Hola! Soy Maria Luna. I really love playing with you." **"Whee! Whee! Whee! Again. Again. Again. Stop! Stop! Stop!" **"I'm sooooo playful. Tickle me!" **(laughs) "That tickles. Stop, stop, stop it! That tickles a lot!" **"I soooo love you!" * Oz Von Hasselhoff (musical/talking plush) - Oz opens his mouth and says 5 phrases when his tummy is pressed. **(laughs) "I wanted to suck a lollipop." (laughs) **"I wanted to brush my teeeth." **"Boo!" **"Did I scare you?" **"I have a big sister named Gretchen!" 2001 * Pablo Sanchez (Easter variant) * Luanne Lui (Easter variant) * Reese Worthington * Sally Dobbs * Ronny Dobbs * Gretchen Hasselhoff * Mikey Thomas * Lisa Crocket * Barry DeJay * Mr. Clanky Playskool (2001-2007) From 2001 until 2007, Playskool made plush toys based on the Backyard Sports kids. Backyard Buddies These animated and interactive plush toys are released in 2001, near the end of the Disney era of Backyard Sports, and discontinued in November 2002, just months after the Disney era ended. 2 of them were rereleased in 2005. For example, Pablo teaches kids 3-6 basic Spanish words. The non-special edition ones can respond to certain commands (example: tell me a joke, tell me about yourself, chat with me). 2001 # Pablo Sanchez # Angela Delvecchio # Marky Dubois # Pete Wheeler # Lisa Crocket # Kimmy Eckman # Tony Delvecchio # Ronny Dobbs # Pete Wheeler # Ernie Steele # Reese Worthington # Ashley Webber (packaged in the same box as Sidney) # Sidney Webber (packaged in the same box as Ashley) # Gretchen Hasselhoff # Dance & Jiggle Vicki Kawaguchi # Storytime Luanne Lui # Wheelchairin' Kenny Kawaguchi # Feed Me Dante Robinson 2002 19. Nature Friend Annie Frazier (RELEASED) 20. Ricky Johnson (UNRELEASED) 21. Sally Dobbs (UNRELEASED) 22. Maria Luna (RELEASED) 23. Dmitri Petrovich (RELEASED) 24. Sniffle 'n Snuggle Mikey Thomas (RELEASED) 25. Kiesha Phillips (RELEASED) 26. D-Lux Stephanie Morgan (RELEASED) 27.'' 'Rock 'n Roll Amir Khan (RELEASED) 28. Jorge Garcia (RELEASED) 29.'' Rock 'n Roll Achmed Khan'' (RELEASED) 30.'' My Pal Sunny Day'' (UNRELEASED) 31. My Pal Vinnie The Gooch (UNRELEASED) 2003 (planned) '''Pre-Atari *Grover Vinton *Samantha Pearce *Oz Von Hasselhoff *''Sing n' Chant Ulukula Kakali'' 2005 Only 2 were released, renamed to "Adventure Backyard Friends". * Adventure Luanne Lui * Adventure Pablo Sanchez Standard plush 2001-2003 * Luanne Lui * Pablo Sanchez * Maria Luna * Stephanie Morgan * Annie Frazier * Gretchen Hasselhoff * Dante Robinson * Jocinda Smith * Kiesha Phillips * Dmitri Petrovich * Ashley Webber * Sidney Webber * Angela Delvecchio * Tony Delvecchio * Pete Wheeler * Ricky Johnson * Amir Khan * Achmed Khan * Kenny Kawaguchi * Vicki Kawaguchi * Reese Worthington * Sunny Day * Jorge Garcia * Lisa Crocket * Vinnie The Gooch * Kimmy Eckman * Billy Jean Blackwood * Ernie Steele * Sally Dobbs * Ronny Dobbs * Marky Dubois 2005 * Luanne Lui * Pablo Sanchez * Maria Luna * Stephanie Morgan * Annie Frazier * Gretchen Hasselhoff * Dante Robinson * Jocinda Smith * Kiesha Phillips * Dmitri Petrovich * Ashley Webber * Sidney Webber * Angela Delvecchio * Tony Delvecchio * Pete Wheeler * Ricky Johnson * Amir Khan * Achmed Khan * Kenny Kawaguchi * Vicki Kawaguchi * Reese Worthington * Sunny Day * Jorge Garcia * Lisa Crocket * Vinnie The Gooch * Barry DeJay * Earl Grey * Chuck Downfield * Buddy Cheque * Abner Dubbleplay * Kimmy Eckman * Billy Jean Blackwood * Ernie Steele * Sally Dobbs * Ronny Dobbs * Marky Dubois Kiddie Toys Inc. (1998) In 1998, Kiddie Toys made singing plush toys based on characters from One Saturday Morning shows. One of which was Billy Jean Blackwood, who sings "Billy Jean Blackwood" and Get on the Team and Play". In 1999, Kiddie Toys Inc. (which got shut down in 2000) made an annoucement to expand their "Storytelling Doug" line. The planned expansion has animated talking plush versions of characters from Pepper Ann (concept may be later used for the "Chatterin' Fun Friends" line of talking plush toys by Playskool in 2003/2004), Recess (concept later used for "Interactive Gretchen" edu-pal plush in 2001), and Backyard Sports (concept may be later used for the "Backyard Buddies" line of talking plush toys in 2001/2002 and the "Adventure Backyard Friends" talking plush toys by Playskool in 2005). Bootlegs Sometime after the plushies were made, various bootlegs are made, coming from China. For instance, a bootleg "Musical/Talking" Vicki Kawaguchi plushie plays Heck of a Town from Pepper Ann instead of Vicki's theme song. In 2005, the official Backyard Sports website posted an article to avoid fake Backyard Sports toys, in case a bootleg version of the "D-Lux Stephanie Morgan" toy is mentioned. Recalls In 2001, a Disney Store "Vicki Kawaguchi" plush was recalled due to the flower being a choking hazard. Disney Consumer Brands agreed to make a version with a stitched flower on it. On June 13, 2002, a "D-Lux" Stephanie Morgan doll by Playskool was recalled due to a battery malfunction, which caused the doll to catch fire. On August 1, 2002, it was recalled again due to it would get possessed and would also catch on fire. Playskool made a 3rd version that was "100% safe". Category:Toys